


Historia De Un Amor

by Margo_96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Family Secrets, First Meetings, Friendship, Gay Raphael Santiago, Guadalupe is queen, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Prince Raphael, Simon has a secret, Student Simon Lewis, prince and student - au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_96/pseuds/Margo_96
Summary: Prince Raphael of Andorra is engaged to the princess of New York, Camille. When Raphael visits New York, he meets Simon Lewis, a NYU student. Raphael and Simon fall in love. Raphael doesn't tell Simon he's a prince. But then it turns out that Simon has a secret too. Although, he may not know it himself.(I'm bad at summaries, but yeah, that's basically it)





	1. Arrival in New York

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is!!  
> This is only my second fic!  
> The title is taken from the Spanish song. Give it a listen!!  
> enjoy whatever this is  
> xx

Raphael hated it. All of it. The waiting, the reading of the files of potential brides. The clothesfitting. The chaos that preceeds their departure to a country overseas. The forced enthousiasm of his servants and friends as they congratulate him on his marriage to a girl he has never seen before he got her file in his hands. He has never talked to her before. He doesn't know her. And what he does know about her, all came from the file, which was undoubtly put together by her advisors as to make her more aimable and suitable for possible suitors. 

Even his best friend and tailor, Magnus, seemed to participate in it all, even though he knew full well that Raphael hated it.  
But this was Magnus' first trip outside of Andorra and Raphael couldn't blame him for being excited.  
Magnus keeps coming up with plans for the two of them to do once they were there. 

Raphael indulges him, but he knows that they would never be able to do all that. Or any of it, for that matter.  
Such visits were always strictly arranged so that they would have little free time.  
There is also the fact that Raphael is always flanked by Stan and Lily, two fiercesome bodyguards. They, quite literally, never let him on his own. The exception be, if the Queen says so.  
And since Stan and Lily were not going anywhere any time soon, Raphael decided that it was best to make the best of the situation and befriend them.  
And he did. They became fast friends and soon, Raphael often asked them for some advice. 

But this was not something they could help him with. This was something that he had to do on his own.  
But that doesn't stop them from giving advice anyway. Much of their "advice" was just a cover to talk to him about it and about how happy and excited they were.  
That was, up until Raphael had had enough of it and had practically threatened them to shut up about it.

They didn't understand.  
Raphael doesn't even like girls. At least, not like that. Not like he is supposed to. Not like what is expected of him. 

Though he is wise enough to keep that little fact to himself. There's no use in creating a scandal on the day of his engagement. 

He is snapped out of his thoughts by Stan snapping his fingers and calling his name. 

"What?!" Raphael snapped back.  
Stan is used to this kind of behaviour from Raphael by now, so it doesn't really faze him anymore.  
Yet, there is an uneasiness coming from him right now.

"Um, sir, the Queen has been looking for you. You have to be ready to leave for the airport in twenty minutes."  
Shit. Raphael had completely lost track of time. With a look at the clothes he is currently wearing, he lets out another curse. 

"Shit!" Raphael tosses the book he was reading - not really anymore - onto the windowseat on which he had made himself comfortable earlier and rushes to the bathroom.  
From behind the closed bathroomdoor, Raphael can hear Stan talking on the phone, reassuring whoever is on the other end of the line, that he has found Raphael and that Raphael is getting ready now. 

With five more minutes to go, Stan and Raphael sprint towards the massive entrance hall of the palace, where everyone is already waiting for them.  
Although he looks a bit winded from having run here, Raphael thinks he has cleaned up nice.  
Still, he winces a bit under the scrutinizing look of his mother.  
Don't get him wrong! He loves his mother more than anything. It's just that, when it comes to things like this, she is more Queen than mother.  
He's always hated the difference between those two.  
And right now, he misses his mother. 

At long last, everyone got in the cars and are making their way to the tiny airport where there is a private jet waiting for them.  
Within this controlled chaos, everyone got on board as well as the luggage and they take off. 

XX

The flight is long, but Raphael doesn't mind. He loves being on the way. Arriving at his destination is exciting too. Only this time, he dreads arriving. He dreads all the hassle.  
Raphael wants this flight to last forever. He is not ready to be some stranger's husband.  
It's frustrating how his life is dictated. And he made sure that his mother knew. But there is not much he or she can do about it. He was born into this life and this was all he knew.  
Raphael has learned to accept that.  
But there are limits.  
Like an arranged marriage.  
The Queen had said that he should be happy that he still had the choice of who he was going to marry.  
Well, "choice" was a big word if you get ony five files of five princesses to choose from. 

It doesn't change the fact that there is a line. And this is crossing every single one after the first line.  
He is 23 for God's sake! He should be in college with his friends, getting his degree in art history. Or something.  
Falling in love.  
Somethings that also have been taken from him: the choice of what he wants to become and his choice of falling in love with someone.  
He's 23, he shouldn't be planning his marriage to a girl he has never seen or met for that matter. 

Now, he has accepted the fact that he can't go to college a long time ago.  
But when he heard that he had to marry a complete stranger, he had to make sure that his four younger brothers were already in bed before having a word with his mother.  
But he got the Queen instead. And that talk had resulted in a shouting match between the two.  
The "talk" had ended whith an irritated Raphael storming out of the throne room, slamming the doors behind him.

The following morning had been a tense affair at the breakfast table.  
Raphael knew that his little brothers knew that there was something going on between their mother and their big brother. But they were probably too scared to say something about it out of fear of reprecussions.  
But Raphael always made sure that he took the blows for his little brothers. Trying to protect them from the cold and distant Queen just a little longer. 

Heavy is the head that wears the crown, so they say.  
Well, in his case, almost quite literally.  
Because in two years he would be made king. Another event that he dreads.  
Unless something were to happen to the Queen. Then the deadline for that dreadful event would be here faster than he could say "Andorra". 

XX

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New York."  
The voice of the pilot over the intercom shakes Raphael out of his reveries.  
There were excited shouts and jeers around the plane. Raphael knows he should be excited too. After all, he has never been to New York before and he always wanted to come here.  
But all he feels is dread.  
And he knows that he could throw a tantrum and be a petulant child about it all he wants. But it wouldn't do any good. 

So instead he is happy for his friends who also get to see NYC for the first time.  
From the air, he can see that New York is big and majestic with all its skyscrapers. And Raphael is a bit in awe of it all.  
Then he remembers that he won't be seeing much of it during his stay here.  
Which is a massive domper on his already irritated mood. 

Oh yeah, this trip is going to go just great.


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Simon meet! And Raphael has no clue what is happening! Well, Simon can be a handful if you first meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have not updated this earlier. I had school and internship going on.   
> But don't fret, from now on, I'll update more regularly. I'm already working on the other chapters!!   
> Also, this is the longest chapter I have ever written!

Raphael is used to the chaos that follows after landing somewhere. But arriving in New York takes the cake.   
The motions were all the same. Getting off the plane. Getting ushered into a car with blacked out windows and people in a black suit, tie, an earpiece and sunglasses. (Why are they wearing sunglasses when there is no sun? Raphael wonders, not for the first time.)

But the amount of people involved in getting him, his family and staff to the hotel was downright ridiculous.   
It makes Raphael sick. He never got why he was so special that he required so much security around him.   
He had asked his mother about it when he was first introduced to Stan and Lily.  
His mother just smiled lovingly at him.

"Because you are a prince, mijo. And princes must be protected at all costs," she had said, like she was talking to a child.   
But he had been fourteen, dammit! He was not a child. 

"But I'm just as human as the next person in the kingdom. I don't feel special. What makes it that I'm so special?" Raphael had asked in confusion. 

"Because God choose so. He knew that you will make a fine king someday. Because you don't put yourself above your people. As long as you see the people as your equal, the people will want to follow you. Therefore, you must be protected," she had kissed him on the forehead, "Now off to bed. Sleep well, mi angelo." 

Raphael still doesn't quite understand though, but he is starting to. From watching his mother mostly.   
But that doesn't mean that he has to like it. He hates it when there is such a fuss around their arrival. Can't they have a nice and quiet arrival for once in his life?!   
But Raphael's suggestions always fell on deaf ears. 

"It's tradition, Raphael. We must hold onto that. Otherwise we have nothing." The Queen's words pop into his mind as a reply to his own thoughts. 

When he is finally in his own room, he falls down on the bed and is gone in seconds. Jetlag and all that, Raphael thinks before succumbing to sleep. 

XX

It's a few hours later when Raphael is awakened by an insistent knocking on his door.   
Raphael grumbles as he gets up from his surprisingly comfortable bed and opens the door to find Stan and Lily excitedly wagging their tails. (Figure of speech, of course. But they both look like overexcited puppies to him, so sue him.)  
This can't be good, he thinks and glares at them. 

It's a shame that they are so used to his glares by now, because they don't back down. Which makes Raphael reminiscent of the times that he could still make them do what he wanted with a single glare.   
But in that time, he also got to know them. And the glint in their eyes tells him that they were going to ask him to do something with them.   
Something he doesn't like.   
Like going out into the busy streets of New York when he is completely jetlagged. 

"Oh come on, Raphael," Lily whines, "We got special permission from your mother, even."  
Raphael blinks at that. He didn't expect to get permission to go out. Certainly not now.   
Raphael grumbles, but let's them into his room. 

But before Raphael could make a move towards the bathroom, he is stopped by Lily. 

"Oh no, sir," Raphael glares at that name, Lily ignores him, "You are not going in one of your fancy suits that I'm sure you were born in." Raphael sputters at that. Raphael loves his suits. They are one of the few things that Raphael actually likes about being a prince. 

"Come on, Raphael, you're 23, you should dress accordingly," Lily argues. She appears from Raphael's suitcases and presents them to Raphael. Stan just shrugs and nods. The traitor.   
Raphael just huffs and takes the clothes that Lily offers. He knows better than to refuse her.   
He loves them though. They only want what's best for him.   
So with that, he makes his way to the bathroom to change. 

When he comes back out, he is welcomed with wolf whistles by both his bodyguards.   
He looks down to what he is wearing and blushes. This is not his usual attire or combination, but he is not uncomfortable.   
The white shirt is tight but is not uncomfortable and nicely hugs his abs, showing off his training that obviously has paid off.  
His black jeans compliments his strong upper legs, thighs and ass.   
And a black blazer to top it all off.  
Lily drapes her arm through his and drags him outside onto the streets of New York. 

XX

New York is overwhelming. For lack of a better word.   
Everything is big and large and loud.   
Everything Andorra is not, with its quaint little houses and cobblestone streets.   
Not to mention the smells! In New York it's all exhaust from the cars.   
And Raphael hates it. He feels a little dizzy as he is being attacked by all the other smells that come from all the different restaurants and diners. Mixed together makes for a sicky smell.   
Raphael doesn't quite know what to think or how to feel about this city just yet. 

Mostly, it just makes him miss his home and how small it is. Maybe he might not be a city person after all, he thinks. He likes the expanse of the country. Here, he feels confined by the closeness of the buildings.   
Nevertheless, all three of them are looking around in astonishment. 

They are going at a slow pace, as to not miss a thing. Thus so, upsetting quite a few pedestrians who are in a hurry. 

Then some shop catches Lily's eye and drags Raphael and Stan with her across the sidewalk - right into the path of a guy who was running and now full on collides with Raphael.   
The guy made an attempt to save Raphael from his drink, spilling it onto himself. But he fails miserably and still manages to spill some on Raphael.  
In the next second he is pinned to the wall by Stan and Lily with wide eyes and fear in his look.   
Raphael feels for the guy. He has been pinned to the wall by the two bodyguards too in his self-defence class. 

"It's alright, Stan, Lily, you can let him go," Raphael says. 

"Thank you," the guys says in a small voice.   
But when Raphael doesn't say anything else, he just keeps going.

"I mean, I'm sorry for bumping into you. That was not my intention. I'm just already late to the meeting of the surprise birthday party of my best friend and Izzy is going to be pissed if I show up late, she is nice like that," the guy takes a breath and looks down at his clothes and groans, "Oh no, I've spilled my drink on myself. Good job, Lewis. Nice first impression."   
Then he sees that he has spilled on Raphael as well and his annoyed look turns into a look of pure horror.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry -" the boy started saying while getting a - is that a sweater? - from his backpack and hands it to Raphael.   
Raphael just stares at it in surprise. From the corner of his eyes, Raphael sees Stan and Lily giving him a knowing smirk. What they know, though, Raphael has no clue. 

"Um, -" Raphael started, looking at his own stain; nothing that could be fixed with a strategically placed scarf or something, "Thank you, but I think you need it more." Raphael points ar the large stain on the boy's shirt.   
The boy hesitantly takes the sweater back and - was that disappointment, that Raphael saw in his eyes?   
But whatever he saw in his eyes, it is gone just as quickly. 

"Alright, then," then he seemed to decide something, "At least let me buy you a coffee. And this time to actually drink it."   
The boy chuckles. And he actually blushes. Damn, he was cute when he did that.   
Wait, what?  
Focus, Raphael, he asked you a question. 

"I - I don't, really know your name," Raphael stammered.   
Since when did he stammer?   
The boy straightened up at that and stuck his hand out, "Lewis. Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?"

Lily and Stan snicker at that, but the boy - Simon - just looks at him. 

"Raphael," Raphael introduces himself and shakes Simon's hand.   
The handshake might've lasted a little longer than normal, Raphael will admit that much.   
But in his defence, Simon's hands were really soft.   
Except for the fingertips. They were a bit rougher, maybe roughened up from playing an instrument maybe.   
Also, Raphael might've been staring at Simon's face.   
His eyes were a deep brown, warm, beautiful and shining with excitement. The round glasses only adding to the nerd hot theme he's got going on.   
Simon has a blinding smile, showing sparkling white teeth.   
His hair is curly brown. And it looks so soft.   
And a blush creeps up his face again, tinging his ears a bright red.   
Cute. I think I just found my type, Raphael thinks.   
But he stops that train of thought right there.   
He should not be doing this.  
Simon looks at him expectantly at him. 

"So, you want to go for that drink?" he asks innocently.   
He shouldn't be doing this.   
He has an engagement party to attend to.   
More so, his own engagement party.   
He is not going to do it. 

"Sure," Raphael hears himself saying.  
Wait, what?  
Lily shoots him a look, but after a moment, she shrugs and goes back to checking their surroundings.   
Simon's smile gets brighter, if that is even possible and Raphael seems at a loss for words.   
He's never any good with words at the best of times, always thinking before speaking, weighing his words.   
Marvelling at Simon's beauty makes it downright impossible.   
He has exactly one second to think about the consequences this has before Simon is talking again.   
Seriously, that guy has no off-switch. 

"Man, I know this great place that makes the best latte macchiato's ever!" Something in his expression seemed to change, but did not diminish Simon's enthusiasm in the least. 

"Dude, how ironic is it that I apologize with coffee after having accidently spilled coffee on you?" He, honest to God, giggled!   
And Raphael loves that sound.   
Wait, what?   
Before Raphael could reply, Simon addresses Stan and Lily. 

"Hey, what are your names? Sorry, I didn't ask earlier, I, um, I was a bit distracted, I guess," Simon blushes. Lily just smirks and introduces herself and Stan.  
Raphael hurriedly added, "They're friends."  
Lily and Stan go back to scanning their surroundings, but not before giving Raphael a knowing look (Really, what is up with that look?!), when Simon turns back to Raphael. 

"Not very talkative, are they?"   
Before Raphael could argue that he wasn't either, Simon had already started. 

"But who am I kidding? I'm like the most talkative person on earth. Or at least, that's what I'm told. Most of my friends -"  
"Yeah, didn't you have a meeting with them of some sort, before you ran into us?" Lily interrupted.   
Simon looked a bit taken aback by the interruption, but quickly seemed to get his bearings. 

"Yeah, but they will understand. It is not important. Well, I'm not saying that planning my best friend's birthday party is not important. It is just not as important as apologizing, you know," Simon was starting to fidget. Something that Raphael truly hates. But it looks kind of adorable on Simon.   
Wait, what? 

"Jesus, take a breath!" Stan exclaims.   
Simon shuts up immediately, blushes heavily and looks at the ground in embarrassment.   
Raphael hates that look on Simon. So he sends a withering look to Stan, who just put up his hands in surrender and grabs Simon's arm to stop walking. 

"It's okay, Simon," God! Where were his words when he needs them the most! "I like your rambling." He gets a blinding smile in return. "But maybe you should, you know, actually breathe from time to time," he added, because for a second there, he was actually worried that Simon was going to pass out from a lack of oxygen.

"Sorry, I got excited, I guess," Simon says. Raphael chuckles.   
And just like that, Simon is talking again.   
He talks about his friends and how college was treating him. (Stressful, I tell you, Raphael. Stressful!)  
And Raphael listened. 

XX

They arrive at a little coffeeshop that Raphael only can describe as quaint and cosy. Java Jace.   
It was a coffeeshop with brick walls, vintage lightbulbs hanging from the high ceiling and a dark wooden theme in general.   
The wooden stools and chairs were covered with cushions in different colours that go surprisingly well with the rest of the interior.   
Along the walls were different green plants.  
The walls were bare, except for a few black and white photos in frames of different people.   
There is also one large black and white picture of the New York skyline.   
The bar on their left is from the same dark wood as the chairs, stools and wooden beams.  
In the far-right corner of the shop is a metal staircase, giving access to another level, allowing the shop more space for customers. 

The blond guy behind the bar looks up at them and smiles at Simon.

"Hey, Si! Everyone's already upstairs. You might want to hurry up, 'Cause Izzy's getting impatient," he says, while drying some glasses.

"Yeah, about that," Simon trails off and scratches the back of his head, "I ran into someone. Quite literally. And I might have ruined his shirt, so I was here to apologize with coffee."   
When Simon waves towards Raphael, Lily and Stan, the guy looks at them for the first time. And smirks.

"Good job, Si!" he says exasperatly. 

"Shut up, Jace."

"At least introduce us. Where are your manners?"  
Simon blushes at that. 

"Jesus. Jace, these are Raphael, Stan and Lily. Guys, this is Jace," Simon mumbles.   
Raphael nods to Jace. 

"So, Jace," Simon begins and leans against the counter, "I was wondering -"

"No, I am not telling Izzy that you ditched her," Jace interrupts and points accusingly at Simon, "She would have my head. And unlike you, I value my life. No way. I'm not doing it."  
Raphael catches a glimpse of the puppy look Simon gives Jace and is more than happy that he is not the recipient of that look, because he would have caved within a second.   
Jace holds his gaze for all of 10 seconds. 

"Fine," Jace snaps and he throws his towel on the counter, "Let me get your order first. So what's it going to be?" 

"Not for me, thank you. I'm on the job," Lily says. Carelessly. Stan elbows her in the stomach before she adds, "I have to get back to work in 20 minutes. If I have coffee now, I'll be jittery of the rest of the day. Can't have that, now can we?" she chuckles nervously.   
Raphael catches Simo and Jace exchanging a weird look. But they don't say anything about it. For which Raphael is thankful. He hates it when he has to lie to people. 

Stan declines as well.  
And then Simon just orders for him.   
Wtf?! He can do that himself, thank you very much.  
But then Simon smiles at him and he can't help but to smile back. 

"Trust me, this drink will bring you to the doors of heaven!" Simon says, singing that last word.   
Jace rolls his eyes, as if this is normal behaviour for Simon and starts making their coffee. 

Simon takes them to a table in a corner, close to the wall with the pictures of people.   
Now that he has a closer look at them, he can see a familiar looking guy who is featured in most of the photos. 

"Is that you?" Raphael asks.   
Simon takes a moment to realize what Raphael is talking about before his gaze falls on the photos.  
Simon's smile is instant.

"Yeah! I've known these people since high school. We're pretty close," Simon says, fondness colouring his voice. 

"Simon, don't bore these people with our life story," Jace says, as he places the two mugs on the table.   
Simon sputters at that. 

"It's not boring!" Simon exclaims.   
Raphael, Lily and Stan follow the conversation with small smiles on their faces. It's clear from their interaction that they indeed know each other since quite some time.   
It's the way Raphael interacts with Stan and Lily. Because of his upbringing, he has few friends from his own age. 

Jace makes his way towards the stairs, when Simon yells, "Good luck, man, I owe you!"  
Jace just flips him off without turning back. 

"I'm not the one needing luck, my friend!"   
Simon snickers at that. 

"Should we be concerned?" Raphael asks attentively.  
Simon looks up from his mug with big eyes. 

"Oh, Izzy?" Simon shifts in his chair, "Just a heads up, she is a force to be reckoned with."  
Simon had barely said the words or a shout was heard from above. 

"Simon Joseph Lewis!"   
Simon visibly winced and ducks his head, making himself smaller.   
Not a moment later, a whirlwind of black and blue arrives at their table. 

"Hi, Izzy," Simon says in a small voice. 

"Are you kidding me, Lewis! You know how important this is to me! And she is your goddamn best friend!"

"Izzy, please," Simon seems a bit uncomfortable, "Not now."  
The girl, Izzy (short for - ?), places her hands on her hips.

"Yes, now! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to set a date for this meeting? And the party is in two weeks!"  
Raphael has to hide his smirk in his mug. He glances at Stan and Lily and sees them doing their best not to burst out laughing.

"And then you have the nerve to send poor Jace up instead of coming yourself. I almost decapitated Jace, the poor guy. Seriously, Si, what is sooo important that you need to skip this meeting?"   
Poor Simon. Maybe he should say something? But he doesn't want this fury to go down on him.   
But he clears his throat anyway.   
The girl, Izzy, turns her eyes on him. Making him squirm in his place.

"Urm, I think that might be our fault," Raphael begins, a little uncertain. That look could kill someone, "Simon ran into me and spilled some on me and he wanted to apologize..." he falters.  
The girl, Izzy, was beautiful. Scary, but beautiful. She had her long black hair loose around her shoulders. She has a light blue tank top on and some black skinny jeans. Her lips are a vibrant red and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. Darker than Simon's eyes. 

"And who are you?" she asks. 

"Um, Raphael," he says. He has never been addressed like this before. Everywhere he came, people knew him. They treated him like a prince, they grovelled. And most of the time, they were ass kissers. Being nice to him to get things from him. He hated it. It's refreshing that here no one knows him. Well, in a few weeks they might. But now? He loves to be just a person in the midst of New York. 

"And these are Stan and Lily, my bo - friends, best friends," Raphael stumbles. Something changes in the look of Izzy. She looks at Simon and then back to Raphael. 

"Oh, hi, my name's Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy," she says, shaking his hand. Then she turns back to Simon, "I don't know how long this is going to take, so I want you, after this, at my place so we can go over everything that we are discussing now. And you get no say in it whatsoever. So, if there is a thing that you don't like, well too bad, mister!"

"Well, you're her girlfriend, you know her as well as I do, if not better," Simon reasons, "I trust you."

"But you know her longer," Izzy says, uncertainty clouding her voice.  
Simon takes her hand. 

"Hey, none of that, I'm sure that what you come up with will be perfect," Simon reassures her.   
Jace has been following the conversation as well.

"Of course it will be perfect, it's my sister you're talking about," he laughs. Izzy gives him a thankful smile. Raphael doesn't really see the resemblance between the two, but saves that question for later.  
Wait, what? Later? After this, he will most likely never see Simon again. And the prospect of saying goodbye to Simon comes barrelling in. But he shoves that thought down. First he wants to enjoy the time he does have with him.   
A phone goes off. Lily picks up and goes to stand a little on the side of the group. Raphael wonders what that is about. But the look on her face predicts nothing good.  
She joins them again and whispers in Stan's ear.   
Izzy has left during Lily's phone call and Jace has retreated back behind the bar, serving more people. 

"Raphael, we'll have to cut this short. We are expected back at the hotel," Lily says. Well, she says most of that with her face. That his mother or the Queen wants them back as soon as possible. Dammit!  
He had hoped on a little more time with Simon. 

"What? Do you have to go?" Simon asks, disappointment clear in his voice. 

"I'm sorry, the boss isn't really one to wait patiently," Lily says. 

"Oh," came the small response. 

"I'm sorry, Simon, thank you for the coffee. I had fun," Raphael says with a reassuring smile. Or at least, he hopes it is a reassuring smile. It feels more like a grimace.  
But Simon smiles back so easily. Raphael hates to be the reason to take that smile from him and to leave him here. 

"Wait," Simon grabs his arm as Raphael stands from his seat, Stan and Lily already making their way towards the door, "Let me give you my number. If you want.  
He shouldn't be doing this.   
He should just walk away right now.   
He shouldn't be here in the first place. 

"Sure," earning him a blinding smile from Simon. Simon quickly scribbles his phone number on a napkin and hands it to Raphael. Raphael takes it with a smile. 

"Bye, Simon."

"Bye, Raphael."  
As Raphael makes his way towards Stan and Lily, he says his goodbyes to Jace and exits the coffeeshop. 

Raphael immediately starts walking back to the hotel, Stan and Lily immediately besides him.

"You thought he was cute, didn't you?" Lily asks with a smirk. 

"Shut up," Raphael grumbles, but his blush gave him away. Making Stan and Lily laugh out loud. 

Raphael following soon after.


	3. An unwanted meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meets Camille for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys that this took so long to upload, I've dealing with some personal issues and all the loadwork from college didn't really help.   
> This is also the longest chapter that I've ever written, so it took some time to edit.   
> Also, I got very little response on this fic, so I don't know if I will finish it.   
> But up till then,   
> enjoy!

The walk to the hotel seems longer now that they don't have Simon with them to fill the silence to distract them from walking. Raphael is still a little dazed from his encounter with Simon and is still sporting a smirk. His hand, often travelling to his jacket pocket where he put the napkin with Simon's phone number, checking if it is still there. And every time his hand brushes the light paper of the napkin, his smile becomes a little bit bigger.   
Stan and Lily keep a good pace and are constantly looking around them. There is nothing relaxed about them. Because Raphael is sure that if this was a normal stroll through the city, they would be pestering him about his smile. But they were doing a good job of hiding it, though, Raphael saw straight through them.   
He decides that he wants to live just a little longer in the bliss that is left by Simon, before being dropped back in harsh reality. 

A shutter went off a few yards away from them. Raphael doesn't think too much about it. I mean, this is New York City after all. Anybody could be taking pictures of anything or anyone. But Lily grabs his arm and picks up the pace. 

 

Once they arrive back at the hotel, the feeling of being able to breathe, was lost to Raphael. Because that's how he had felt around Simon. Being able to get to know someone without the pressure of etiquette. Getting the chance to get to know someone, some total stranger of your own choosing. And the good part was, Simon didn't seem to know who he was either, giving them both the chance to get to know the other without all the rules or just for someone's money. And it's not like Raphael had actually lied about who he was. It just hadn't come up. And it's not like Simon could be stopped once he started talking. Besides, like he had said, he loves hearing Simon's voice. 

Raphael got to his room, still thinking about how Simon's eyes had lit up when he had talked about his music or his comic books, when his mother catches him. Well, it's the Queen and Raphael's mood immediatley soured. 

"Raphael," not 'mijo', no 'mi angelo' when the Queen addresses him, "I'm glad you could return so soon from your trip into the city. I know you looked forward to it." She got that right. And certainly now that he got to meet Simon, he can't wait to go back. 

"Princess Camille has requested your company in her suite," she adds, regal as ever.   
Wait, what? Oh, shoot, the wedding. How can you forget your own wedding? Oh right. Simon. The only reason Raphael ever got to meet him was because of his wedding. Dammit! Now, Raphael doesn't swear often. But he gladly makes an exception for this.   
Shit, now he has to go actually meet her. But he stands up, back straight, chest out, head held high. He changes into a nice suit. (Not his nicest, though, that, he will save for Simon, if they ever meet again.) And makes his way to the princess' chambers. 

The walk to Camille's suite feels like walking to his hanging. The reality of his impending wedding (read: doom) beating down on him with every step that he takes. And every step is a step away from Simon. It's weird how just one conversation with a stranger can change your view on everything. And how that person has ingrained himself in your view so flawlessly. I mean, he just met Simon, but he already knows that he would rather marry Simon - if he was an option - than the girl who's waiting for him now. 

Raphael arrives at the princess' chamber. It's not that difficult to spot, since there are two guards besides the door. The two guards are dressed much like Lily and Stan, only in stead of a black shirt, they wear white shirts in contrast to their black suits and ties. And sunglasses! Inside! Raphael never really got that. But he pushes those thoughts out of his mind and politely knocks on the door. A smooth, high pitched voice comes from behind the door, giving him permission to enter. The voice feels like nails on a chalkboard to Raphael and a shiver runs down his back. Raphael takes a deep breath before he enters. 

He enters and right in front of him - is Camille Belcourt, Princess of New York. It is said that she is born from a goddess. Having her in front of him, Raphael rather thinks that she is born to a snake. But, no accounting for taste, right? I mean, she can be called beautiful, if you like the sharp edges in her face and around her tone of voice. If you like the dangerous glint in her eyes, promising a wild night. If you like the sharpness of her hipbones sticking out. Some people might find it beautiful being that slim. But Raphael dislikes it in an instant. The way she draped herself over the sofa. How she draped her blood red dress with a split over her body. The V-neck that shows a little too much. The way she holds her glass of wine. It is so in contrast to what Simon is. Raphael remembers some tales about her, how she came from a poor family in the south of France. How she was taken in by the King and Queen of New York. How the King had a sudden heart attack. How the Queen and her son seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Which left her in control of the land. Raphael immediately believes the few conspirators that have risked their lives to suggest that Camille had killed the King and has chased the Queen and Prince from their castle. And now Raphael was going to marry her! 

Camille smirks at him. "My dear Raphael." Even the way she says his name is downright wrong. He decides then and there that he will not marry Camille. Even if the Queen will tear him a new one, he can take that. He can't take a life chained to this woman. 

Raphael has never been the best in social interaction. And everybody keeps telling him that he needs to get to know a person first before you judge them. But this a bridge too far. He will not do it. Even if this can possibly lead into a war with New York, he will not marry this woman!   
He is on the verge on turning back on his heel, when she speaks again. 

"Why don't you join me?" she asks in a sweet voice. If that is what you would call 'sweet'. There is a dangerous edge to it and seems to imply a threat - if you don't do it, I know some other ways to make you comply. 

"Princess Camille, it would be my pleasure," Raphael answers. Because that is what etiquette says you must do. You mustn't never decline. But Raphael barely got the words out of his mouth. No pleasure to be found in his voice at all. Stoic as usual. People always called him cold because he never gives away what he feels about the meeting. He will smile in front of his people, because he genuinely cares about them. But never and certainly in the presence of someone like Camille, will he smile. 

Camille smiles her 'sweet' smile and pats on the couch for Raphael to come join her. After a few seconds, Raphael complies and seats himself next to her. 

"Now, what would you like to drink?" There is that glint in her eyes again and Raphael doesn't trust it at all. This is a trap! Run! his instincts seem to scream. 

"Water is good, thank you," Raphael replies. He has no intention of finding out what alcohol can do in the presence of the Ice Queen.   
Camille snaps her fingers and immediately there is a butler with a glass of water for Raphael and another glass (or should he say chalice?) for Camille which is filled to the brim with a pink drink. And even though Raphael is seated a few feet away, he can smell the sweet liquor coming from the drink which makes him gag. But he retains his stoic composure. 

"So sober," Camille says. But there is a duality in her voice. A battle between unimpressed and impressed. Raphael has no idea how to answer that, whether to take it as a compliment or not, so he remains silent, nursing the water in his glass. But the way Camille is licking her blood red lips, has Raphael supressing a shiver. He does not want those lips anywhere near him. The look she gives him is calculating. She seems to consider all the possible things she can do to him. And he wants out of that room. Now. 

There is a long silence in which both people say nothing but look at each other. One calculating, the other with disgust. Even though there is no tension in the room. The silence isn't comfortable. Raphael is still nursing his water under the scrutinizing gaze of Camille. He still hasn't taken even a sip from his drink. And it may be impolite, but Raphael is not risking his life. He is not even thirsty. Certainly now, that he has heard the rumours and has no problem believing them. 

The silence is broken when Camille dismisses him.   
This was the strangest and shortest conversation he ever had with fellow royalty. But he is not complaining. The sooner out of that woman's presence, the better.   
Raphael has half a mind to call Simon about his day, when he remembers that half of that day was spent with Simon. It feels like so long ago, suddenly, even though it was just a couple of hours ago. Still, on his way to his room, he takes out the napkin on which Simon had written his phone number. The numbers were a scribble yet clear. Written down in the haste of the moment. Once in his room he takes out the phone that is strictly for personal use. He has two phones, by the way. One for 'work', which he uses the most. And one for personal use. He takes it out and immediately saves Simon's number. But then comes the struggle. What to send? Does he even remember me or my name? In the end he settles for 

to Simon: Hey, this is Raphael x

Is this risky? Is the x too much? Man, he should have gone to Magnus with this.   
He is just about to look for a way to delete the text when three dots appear indicating that Simon is typing a reply.   
Oh, god, he can't take this. 

from Simon: Oh, hi! I was wondering if you would ever text/call :) x 

This causes Raphael to smile. Simon had been wondering about him. 

to Simon: I'm sorry, had a family emergency 

Raphael hates lying. But this is the standard reply if you ever got caught in a conversation with a person who doesn't know you and you have to get away fast. 

from Simon: So sorry to hear that. Is everything okay? 

Raphael's heart clenches at that. Simon is so pure and innocent. 

to Simon: Yeah. Everything is good now. 

from Simon: Glad to hear! :D 

And Raphael knows that Simon means it, from the bottom of his heart. Because that is just the kind of person that Simon is.   
Raphael has no idea how to proceed so he goes with the most boring and standard text. 

to Simon: So, how was your day? 

from Simon: I need to teach you how to use emoji's! :D My day was pretty good. I got to have a drink with you. And then after you left, I got myself teared a new one by my friends. 

to Simon: Why? 

from Simon: Because I was late to the meeting of the surprise birthday party of my best friend. On top of that, I went to have coffee with a handsome guy. And then they got mad because I didn't introduce that handsome guy to them. ;) 

Raphael had to take a moment to let that text sink in.   
Simon thought he was handsome!  
Raphael's smile - if it was even possible - got even wider. He must look like a maniac, he thought. 

to Simon: Handsome, you say? 

from Simon: Well, yeah, have you looked in the mirror? 

Raphael imagines that Simon is blushing now. What an adorable picture that makes. 

from Simon: So do you come here often? ;)

The bad pick up line has Raphael snorting. Snorting! He has never snorted in his life! What a strange word, when you think of it. Snort! Ha! 

to Simon: First time 

from Simon: Oh, Yes! You have to let me take you on a tour! 

to Simon: Some time. Yes, I would like that. 

from Simon: So how long are you staying? :) 

to Simon: Not sure. Might be a few more days or two weeks. Who knows. 

from Simon: So, where are you from, then? 

to Simon: Andorra. A small country in Europe. 

Raphael's smile falls a little. This is coming way too close to reality. And Simon is so enthusiastic. 

from Simon: So cool! I've never been to Europe! I've always wanted to go backpacking in Europe. Or on a tour with my band. But that is most likely never going to happen. :p 

to Simon: Why not? have some faith. I think you would do really well 

from Simon: You have never heard us play. 

Raphael lets out a full belly laugh at that. Conversation with Simon is so easy. 

from Simon: Where are you staying? 

to Simon: In a hotel, Four Season's I guess...

from Simon: Oh my god! What do you do for living? 

to Simon: I live? 

from Simon: :'D 

from Simon: Hey, I gotta go, band practice and all. But I'll talk to you soon okay? ;) x 

Raphael was a bit taken aback by the sudden break in conversation, but he guesses that Simon has a life outside of talking to him. 

to Simon: Sure, talk to you later. x 

There is no reply from Simon.   
So Raphael falls on his bed, closes his eyes and lets jetlag take him over.   
He may or may not dream about brown, unruly curls and black rimmed glasses. And a smile that could rival the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: happilyfoulwolf   
> or on Twitter: MargoGovaerts1  
> And shout with me about Saphael!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please leave some kudos and comments!!  
> This is going to be multichaptered to brace yourselves for a long and slow burn! I have no idea how many though...  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: happilyfoulwolf  
> or on Twitter: @MargoGovaerts1


End file.
